


Slide of Hand

by Warm_fuzzy_socks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First time tagging, Fluff, M/M, Smooth!Eren, magician!Eren, sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warm_fuzzy_socks/pseuds/Warm_fuzzy_socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets dragged into going to a magic show by Hanji, he doesn't want to go but that might change when he gets a look at the performer, a cute guy with messy brown hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is my first fic I hope you like it. this idea was just floating around in my head so I thought I might share! Let me know what you think.

I can't believe I'm doing this, there is no reason I should do this, but somehow I let that shitty four-eyes talk me into going to a magic show. 

Yeah a magic show, you know the one for little kids. Little snot nose kids who still believe in _Santa Clause_ and _The Easter Bunny._

They probably think that its _real magic_  too, I know its not real and so does Hanji.

The real reason we're even going is because Hanji has this weird obsession with watching an act and trying to figure out how it's done and somehow deemed me as her partner in crime, so now I have been to so many shows I can't even remember.

She loves it, I on the other hand don't give a shit how it's done, it's all the same anyways. After seeing so many acts you start to notice some repetitiveness.

Oh how I  _don't_  want to be here. I'd rather be at home reading a book and drinking hot tea. Not out in the cold, standing in line waiting to get into a hole-in-the-wall magic club.

"Oh I can't wait!" Hanji said bouncing on the fucking soles of her feet.

"I can." I muttered to myself more than anyone.

"Oh Levi stop being such a party pooper this will be fun I hear that this guy is great! he really has a lot of other magicians respect."

"Riiight, I'm sure he is." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Come on Levi! don't be like that it will be great just you see."

"That's what you said the last time you dragged me out to see a show, and if I remember correctly I left early which I might just do now." I gave her a pointed look hopping she would just let me leave.

"Please Levi, I already got the tickets in advance and we're already here so might as well make the most of it, and who knows you might meet someone special." she said with that creepy as fuck smile and even went so far as to wiggle her eyebrows at me.

I snorted "Not here, the only people that are here are snot nose little brats that begged their parents to bring them and crazy people like you. Yeah no thanks."

All she did was laugh at my response with that ear splitting laugh of hers that would make a banshee jealous and pat my back.

"Tch, shitty four-eyes just go get are tickets"

 

**-**

 

We got to are seats, that were in the front, just as the show was about to start. The lights dimmed and a spot light lit up the stage, a sort kid, probably 20 years old, with a shaved head walked on to the stage. The announcer for tonight. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome, tonight we have a very special show for you, this man's acts has sent him near and far," I rolled my eyes and tuned him out for the time being. This was my lest favorite part of the whole show, where the announcer over sells the magician's abilities. It's stupid.

"Now with out further adieu allow me to introduce my best friend, the one, the only...... Eren Jeager!!!"

Well at least he doesn't have some weird ass stage name so I suppose that's good. I watch as the curtain started to lift, Hanji was practically vibrating with excitement next to me. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight, I don't know how my eyes haven't rolled out of their sockets by now with Hanji always around me.

The curtain lifted and revealed a man in a traditional costume a white shirt, green vest, black slacks, and a top hat. Eren had stunning teal green eyes, messy chocolate brown locks that framed his face perfectly and went just below his ears, and beautiful tan skin that was mostly covered by his suit, and fuck I couldn't take my eyes off him he was fucking gorgeous.

I didn't pay much attention to his different acts, it was hard to do when you're eye fucking someone, but sooner than I would have liked the show was over and the curtains were being drawn, and I probably will never see Eren again.

I frowned at that thought, well more so than usual, and Hanji being the perceptive little shit she is noticed my bad mood.

"What's with the long face Levi I thought you like the show I mean Eren must have pretty amazing considering that you where paying such close attention and not on your phone or leaving to go to the bathroom for ten minutes at a time, but now you seem to be in a worse mood than when we came in." she said exasperated. I didn't say anything because the last thing I need is for that insane bitch to find out I have a crush on someone let alone Eren. 

"Can I leave now?" I said asked.

"but Leviiii-"

"Can I go or not?"

"Fine mister grumpy you can leave now I want it see if I can fine Eren and talk with him."

I just nodded a left. At least I can go home and maybe start that new book I bought the other day, or maybe do some cleaning.

I walked out the double doors and out into the chilly night. I shivered and pulled my black coat closer to my body in hopes of retaining more of my body heat. I probably walked about two yards when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around ready to lash out at the asshole that was stupid enough to stop me, but the words died on my lips when I saw that it was Eren that stopped me. Yes Eren the hot magician that I thought i'd never see again. He smiled down at me, and fuck he was so adorable that I almost forgot that he stopped me out in the cold. Almost.

"What do you want?" I asked in a flat voice, but face clearly showing how annoyed I was.

"Umm I'm sorry to disturb you. you were on the first row tonight right?" he asked and I nodded in response. " Good I thought it was you.. umm you see I couldn't help but to notice that you didn't look too happy during the show and so I was wonder if you just didn't like the show or if it was something else or ...?" he left he sentence hanging and started at me with those big green puppy eyes. I sighed. Shit, this is the one time I regret that my default facial expression was a bitch face.

"No, its just, I'm not a huge fan of magic shows okay, my shitty excuse for a friend likes to drag me out of my house and take me to equal as shitty magic shows because she likes to figure out how the're done and I have seen so many shows that nothing will surprise me anymore." I explained , although I'm not sure why exactly.

"Nothing will surprise you huh? Mind if I test that statement?" 

I looked at him and I... blink, and I blink again. I just practically insulted his act by calling it boring and repetitive, and all he does is smile at me with a lopsided grin and a ask to test my statement??? This kid is something else. 

"Sure why not its not like I have some place to be show me what you got brat." might as well humor the kid, at lest hes hot it makes this a little more bearable.

I watched as he pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them, he than lifted the top half of the deck, "Look at the top card and memorize it than place it back on the top." I did as instructed to do and took the top card, Queen of spades, I than placed it back on top and watch as he shuffled the deck sideways. "Now I will find your card!" he announced.

He began to sift through the cards until he came across a certain one and held it up triumphantly, "Is this your card?" he asked as he held the Queen of Spades. I rolled my eyes.

"I know how you did that."

"Really...?"

 "Yes really, when I was looking at the card you looked at the bottom of the top half so that way you'd know the card that came before mine than you shuffled the deck to try and throw me off but was careful not to mix up the middle, than you just looked through the cards to find the one you saw before and picked the one after, simple really."I finished my explanation and gave him a smirk.

"Damn your good, but that was just a warm up." he said that smile of his never leaving his face and he began to reshuffle his deck of cards. "To make this next trick more interesting how bout we make a little bet hmm..." I raised one of my eyebrows.

"A bet?"   

"Yeah, a bet."

"What did you have in mind."

He closed his eyes and brought his hand to his chin pretending to be deep in thought."how about... if the next trick surprises you, than you have to agree to go on a date with me." He says with a cheeky smile.

"And if I win, what do I get?" 

"Ummm I don't know what do you want?" 

I mimic what he did earlier and pretended to be deep in thought "How about your phone number?"

"deal, now shuffle" he said and handed me the deck. I gave him a puzzled look, but shuffled it anyways. "Know take the top card and look at it and memorize it, then place it back on top and reshuffle the deck, then hand it back to me."

I did what he said and look at the top card, Ace of Hearts, then did the rest and handed it back to him. I watched to see what he would do next because honestly I had no idea, so if he actual pulls this off I will be really impressed. But more importantly he will win the bet. He than cut the deck and picked up the top card.

"Is this your card?"

I laughed. Hard. because, no that in fact wasn't my card. I bent over and held my sides as I laughed and when I looked back up at him it only made me laugh harder. His eyebrow were knitted together and he had scrunched up his nose cutely in confusion. 

"Damn brat, I haven't laughed that hard in years" I said when I finally stopped laughing.

"So wait, this isn't your card?"

"No, Its not."

"Oh."

I felt a little bad because all he was trying to do was impress me, but hey I'll make it up to him by taking him on a date, since that's what he want anyways. I was going to offer to take him out when-

"Eren! You forgot to pick up your props!" A kid with blond hair called out to Eren.

"Okay I'll be right there Armin!" he called back to the blond coconut. "Sorry I have to go but I'll see you later k? Bye!" 

I didn't even get a chance to ask when we'll see each other before he dashed back into the building. I sighed and decide that I better start going home.

 

-

 

I walked up the steps to my apartment, unlocked the door and went inside. I took off my shoes and put them aside. It was kinda upsetting to know that I so close to getting Eren's number just to have him run off before I could even ask. I sighed, and started to take off my coat and hang it on the hook when something fluttered to the ground. I bent down and picked it up.

It was my card, an Ace of Hearts, I quickly flipped it over. 

The back read:

_Maria's Cafe_

_3:30 pm_

_BE THERE._

_~Eren_

 

 

 


End file.
